


Sweets

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Drift/Ratchet stories [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: Just a bit of fluff between Drift and Ratchet.





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> This is just based on an actual coconut milk Earl Grey ice cream flutterpen and I made this week. Added some blueberries and raspberries to it and we both thought this is totally up Drift's alley. If you'd like to make the ice cream yourself, here's the recipe we used: https://themisfitbaker.com/2017/07/21/earl-grey-ice-cream/

Ratchet approaches Drift carrying a large bowl filled with iced energon, but this particular variety is tan-coloured. Atop the iced energon are blue and red simulated berries to taste like blueberries and raspberries. Inside the bowl is a single spoon and Ratchet sits down beside the swordsmech, offering him the bowl.

Drift perked up, optics bright and audial fins perking up at the sight of the bowl in Ratchet’s hands. Instead of taking the bowl for himself, Drift plops himself sideways in his mate’s lap.

Ratchet put the bowl in Drift’s hands. “Try it,” he said.

Drift took it, getting a scoop of the ice cream and some of both kinds of berries in a scoop. Lifting it up to his faceplates he took a deep invent, trying to decipher the flavour before sliding the spoon into his mouth. “Mmm,” he exclaimed, mouth still closed around the spoon. “Mmm.” Finally the spoon came out and he looked at his mate. “Where did you get this? This is amazing!” He made another spoonful ready, this time holding the spoon up to Ratchet’s lips, “Try some yourself.”

“Last planet we were on. I found this little ice cream parlor,” Ratchet said. “Got the berries later on.” He took a bite even though he had tasted some of the flavors before.

Drift grinned and leaned in to give Ratchet a quick kiss on the lips.

Ratchet returned the kiss. _::Glad you like it,::_ he said.

Drift took another bite of the ice cream mixture. _::You know, one of the side effects of eating a cold dish like this is I’m going to get terribly cold and need someone to snuggle with.::_

 _::I know,::_ Ratchet said wrapping his arms around Drift.

The pair sat together, Drift eating a spoonful then offering one to Ratchet until finally the small bowl was finished up. The swordsmech set the bowl to the side and cuddled up into Ratchet’s arms.

Ratchet held the speedster close rubbing him down and kissing him. Drift’s engine purred as the pair slipped into recharge together on the couch.


End file.
